Blue Viscarias
by universetranscending
Summary: "No- but- I wasn't-" he stuttered, trying to find the words to explain his actions that were so out-of-character. "I know. It's just good to have you back on our team, Cap. You left quite a big hole in your absence." I said weakly, pertaining to the wound on my shoulder courtesy of the Captain. OCxCaptain America/Steve Rogers
1. Prologue

_Perched atop one of the highest buildings in the city, she stood her ground against the aliens who threatened to harm their world and all its inhabitants. Little did she know that the son of Laufey was plotting to take his revenge on the world's greatest superheroes for getting in the way of his plans, because after all, the Avengers weren't the only ones entitled to avenging. Before falling in the hands of the Hulk, he comes to search for a member of the team he can take away from them. He makes his way to the girl, their youngest member, the one positioned farthest from them and before she could discover his presence, he sinks his scepter straight through her chest. Not giving her time to respond, he withdraws it and pushes her off the building, and sends her plunging down to her death._

 _That very same day, the Avengers mourn for their loss, the death of Claire Miller._

* * *

 **A/N: So basically, the protagonist was a member of the Avengers until her "death." I know that there wasn't a gap between Iron-man vs Loki and The Hulk beating up Loki half to death but I just really needed a way to "kill off" the protagonist in such a way that won't make her look weak, thus the transferring of Loki from the Stark tower to where protagonist was. But it won't really matter much in the development of the plot. I just needed to find a way to make things fall into place. Please do read the first chapter to see what the story is actually about. It drops big clues about how the story's going to go. Don't hesitate to critique or suggest! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Pencil case,_

 _Check._

 _Notebook,_

 _Check._

 _'The Oxford Companion to World War II' and 'American Foreign Policy Since World War II,'_

 _Double check! We're good to go._

It's been almost two years now since the car accident but no memory of mine within the three years that preceded the accident has returned. All I know is that before the accident, I've been spending so much time on this paper, judging by the documents I found in my room after waking from a five-month long comma. Since then, I've devoted myself to this work. I've gone through so many books, interviewed so many veterans but I still felt that there's a gap in my work, so one morning, I decided that I'd have to interview Captain America about how he saved his fellow soldiers in one of the HYDRA bases.

It's easier said than done, though. I've been trying to get an interview with him but the universe was really never on my side when it came to this venture... Until one fateful day when I cross paths with the hero.

I locked the door to my apartment and went on my way to the library. Today's going to be a productive day! It was around 6 o'clock in the morning when I left the apartment because I wanted to make up for the five- month long Hiatus of my paper. I bobbed by head to the tune of "Grown Oceans" by the Fleet Foxes while walking down the pavement that will ultimately lead me to my destination. Halfway there, by the Thomas Jefferson Memorial, my gaze falls upon a tall man in a very fit white shirt and jogging pants, running really fast. Then it dawned on me. _Captain America in the flesh!_

Not wanting to let pass the opportunity that presented itself I to me, I ran as fast as I could to catch up with him.

"Excuse me, Captain America!" I called after him in between pants. By the time he stopped from his tracks, he was a good ten meters away from where I stood, but I didn't stop running because I didn't want to waste his time, or miss out on this opportunity to actually get a chance to interview him.

"Good morning." I greeted goofily, like any other person would in the presences of a national hero such as him. I gave him the brightest smile I could but his expression was far from delighted. It's as if he's seen a ghost. When he still didn't move, i started fiddling with the pen and notebook in my right hand. "Okay, this is awk-"

"Claire?" He gently placed both hands on either side of my shoulder in disbelief as if he's trying to convince himself that what was standing in front of him was real. I, on the other hand, was awe-struck with the fact that he knew my name. That moment entirely messed up the perfectly planned string of words I was supposed tell him once I'd caught his attention.

"How di-" Once again, he cut me off. "How are you alive? How did you-" It was my turn to interrupt.

"How do you know my name?" He let go of my shoulders and straightened himself.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but it takes more than a car accident to get rid of me." I said, stepping back. It felt a little insulting, what he said. The accident was a touchy subject since it took away so many months from me that I could have used to continue my research and to actually live my life.

"Car accident? It was more than a car accident, Claire. you were-"

"You probably got the wrong person… who conveniently has the same name as me…" I tried to sound more empathic. He probably lost someone and still hasn't moved on from it.

"Yeah, I think you're right…." at that moment he seemed to be just staring into space, trying to make sense of things.

After a moment of silence, I decided to break it. "Look, I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong...ish foot. Let me start over." I raised my hand for him to shake. "I'm Claire." He took my hand to shake and for the first time all morning, he gave me a smile. "Hello, Claire, I'm steve."

"It's an honor to meet you. So, I'm currently working on a research paper about the second world war and I'd really love it if I can schedule an interview with you since you did experience the war first-hand and I supposed your memory of the events is still clear." I mindlessly smiled at him in the process of trying to absorb the features of the man standing in front of me. His shoulders seemed so firm and strong despite his relaxed stance. His muscles were perfectly defined under his shirt which I personally believe to be too small for him. But it doesn't matter because he could pull it off.

His blonde hair was fixed in an manner that made him seem so clean without really trying and oh, his eyes! His gentle blue eyes that glisten, looking straight to your soul.

"I'd love to help you out with your research, ma'am." He chuckled, probably noticing that my mind drifted off somewhere far from where we were as I stared at him. _How embarrassing_. But it didn't matter because I was able to get the Captain to agree to be interviewed by me!

* * *

 **A/N: Hello loves! So first off, I'd like to explain the title. It's a bit shallow how I came up with it. Haha! I was going through kinds of flowers and their meaning when I came across Viscarias. It's a tiny flower with more or less 6 petals? It means "Shall we dance?" It reminded me so much of how both Steve and Peggy associated dancing with finding the "right partner." Blue on the other hand is the color of the Captain!**

 **I'm having second thoughts on pushing through with the story because it's very difficult to come up with lines that won't sound out of character for Captain America given that he only has around 4 movies, therefore lesser chances to find patterns on how he speaks and predicting how he'd react to certain situations. But I really really do want to push through with it. So, although I have raw ideas to work with already, I'd really love it if you could suggest how you want the story to go. Thanks so so much!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been two days since my encounter with Captain America and I've done nothing but look for more interviewees. After a long day of searching, I reached my apartment at around 5 o'clock. I swung the door to my unit open only to reveal a figure sitting on the couch, reading a magazine.

"What brings you here, Jess?"

"Am I not allowed to see my little sister?" She walked up to me to give me a tight hug which I more than willingly returned.

My sister, Jessica and I have been really close since we were kids. We've been through a lot, but what further strengthened our bond was when our parents died in a fire when I was thirteen years old and she was seventeen. Since then we've had each others' back through thick and thin. But ever since she graduated from college five years ago, she had to leave for Italy to work there. She'd come home every year to take a break from work. Today though, was unexpected... Very very unexpected.

"So what have you been up to?" She started the catch-up session.

"My research. What else can I occupy myself with, right? You? Why the surprise visit?"

"So have you started interviewing people?" She disregarded my question and it seemed like she was digging for something.

"Uhm, I've interviewed a handful of veterans already and-"

"And what?" She moved closer to me, giving me her undivided attention.

"Well, I was able to schedule an interview with Captain America!" I said excitedly, expecting her to be happy for me since she knew how important his accounts would be to my paper.

"What?" The positive expression on her face got wiped off and replaced by a look of annoyance and disapproval.

"Is there a problem?"

"You can't!" She raised her voice. We both were taken by aback with her reaction. "I mean... H-he's a busy person, Claire."

"But he agreed to be interviewed and you how important this is to me!" I felt so hurt by lack in support. She, of all people, should be the one to be happiest for me. It was she who pushed me to start working on my research again!

"But you just can't! Trust me on this one okay!"

Silence fell upon the two of us and it lasted for what seemed like hours.

"Are you drinking your meds regularly?" her voice filled the room.

"Yeah." I answered her question without sparing her a glance.

"Look, I have things to attend to so I won't be back until this weekend." She walked to the door. "Until then, please stay out of trouble." 

_Jessica walked out of the building before taking out her phone. She dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up._

 _"Hello, Agent Coulson. It's confirmed. The inhuman has come in contact with the Captain. But it didn't seem like it triggered her memories... Yes, she still drinks the suppressor. Okay, please continue keeping tabs on my sister._ "

* * *

 **A/N: Good day! This chapter is much shorter than the previous ones and this, like the prologue and the first chapter are only to establish the situation based mainly on what the main character knows and a little sneak peak here and there of what the others are hiding from her.**

 **Regarding the last part where Jessica makes a call, to those who don't follow Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson was revived a few days after Loki killed him. There was this one episode where he said that they track 'inhumans' something equivalent to mutants in X-Men to keep them out of trouble. So that practically drops a big hint about who Claire really is.**

 **Please do review! Thank you!**


End file.
